1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer and hitch devices and more particularly pertains to a new trailer and hitch device for extending a trailer into a body of water when a boat is to be loaded onto a trailer so that a vehicle pulling the trailer may remain on dry land.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailer and hitch devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,121 describes a trailer that includes a movable section which may be used when loading or unloading a trailer. Another type of trailer and hitch device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,611 that includes an extendable trailer tongue for increasing the length of a trailer. Another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,601. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,177.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to extend their trailer into a body of water during the retrieval of a boat so that the vehicle does not have to back into the water during the loading of the boat. This will place the vehicle on drier land and will prevent slippage by the vehicle to greatly assist the vehicle in the removal of the loaded trailer from the water.